Duchess Elena
Duchess Elena is a minor character who appeared in the thirteenth Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, and its bonus game, Out of the Shadows. She is the Duchess of Anaben and the first person in town to be stricken with the mysterious shadow illness. Duchess Elena is not based on a particular fairy tale character. Appearance and Personality Duchess Elena is a pretty woman with short, dark blonde hair tied in a low bun, brown eyes and pale skin. Much of Duchess Elena's personality is unknown, but she has shown to hold Anaben and her husband of great importance to her. History Nothing is known of Elena's early life but at some point, she married Duke Herman and became Duchess of Anaben. Her marriage to Herman is a happy one with her husband often thoughtfully giving her gifts of songbirds and the people of Anaben respect her. The Candle Maker was one of the people of Anaben that respected her. The Candle Maker gave her a fairy medallion to protect her from evil. One night, Duchess Elena was asleep in bed with her husband when she awoke with a fright. Tiptoeing to the balcony, she opened the door to found a black cat. But when she looked up, she saw a cloaked figure with a ruby ring and a candle. The hooded figure proceeded to steal Elena's shadow and she soon became very ill. When the local Anaben doctors were unable to help Elena, Duke Herman decided to take his wife to a healer in the mountains but their carriage was nearly run off the road by the Fairytale Detective. Elena, delirium from her illness, was roused by some essential oil long enough to warn the Detective about the man with the ruby ring. When her husband was taking her to see the healer, she and her husband were tricked by a fraud. The fake healer went by the name Arne and was working with Guida. They plotted to send Guida into Anaben disguised as the Duchess. After helping the Detective defeat Guida the shapeshifter, the Duchess returned to Anaben. Relationships * Duke Herman (husband) * Count Leofric (enemy, deceased) * Guida (enemy) * Arne (enemy, unknown) * Fairytale Detective (friend) * Candle Maker (friend) * Unnamed Healer (friend, deceased) Trivia * The name Elena is Italian for "shining light" or "bright one". Quotes Quotes from Duchess Elena * "Darkness... Shadow. Beware the candle..." Gallery Character= Dp13-duke-duchess-in-bed.png|Duchess Elena asleep in bed dp13-duchess-elena-asleep.png|Close-up of Duchess Elena asleep Dp13-duchess-elena-awakes.png|Awoken in the Night dp13-elena-creeping.png|Creeping to the Balcony dp13-duchess-elena-xtreme-closeup.png|Duchess Elena dp13-this-is-totally-unexpected.png|Taken by Surprise Dp13-oh-no-not-the-candle-move.png|Under Attack dp13-shadownapping-elena.png|Elena's Shadow Being Stolen dp13-elena-screams.png|Elena Screams Dp13-the-duke-is-a-deep-sleeper.png|Left Shadowless dp13-duchess-in-carriage.png|Ill in Her Carriage dp13-duchess-in-carriage-2.png|Duchess Elena Comes Around Duchess In Trouble.jpg|Elena captured OftS_Elena_captured_close-up.jpg|Close-up of Elena captured Duchess_Elena_freed.jpg|Duchess Elena freed OftS_Elena_holds_a_leather_pouch.jpg|Elena holds a leather pouch Duchess_Elena_holding_ancient_crystal.jpg|Duchess Elena holding ancient crystal |-|Depictions= Duchess_Elena_Statue.jpg|Duchess Elena statue, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Duchess_Elena_statue_close-up.jpg|Close-up of Duchess Elena statue, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Herman and Elena.jpg|Duke Herman and Duchess Elena portrait, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Portrait_Of_Duchess_Elena.jpg|Wooden portrait of Duchess Elena, Out of the Shadows Duchess Ill.jpg|Looking out the window, Out of the Shadows Duke And Duchess Return.jpg|Duchess returns, Out of the Shadows Elena_talks_to_people.jpg|Talking to her people, Out of the Shadows |-|Other images= Duchess_Letter.jpg|Duchess Elena Letter DP13 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg|Duke Herman and Duchess Elena wallpaper Duchess_Elena_in_briefing.jpg|Duchess Elena featured in Detective's briefing IMG_1571.PNG|Duchess 1499883099039.jpeg|Duke and duchess Dp13-steamcard2.jpg|Steam Trading Card dp13-steam-site3.jpg|Steam Site Background IMG 1475.JPG Requiem-alt-banner.jpg Bca5bbbf8687d0c09f2840ee54bc882f 1136x639.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows